


【超蝙】控制权（BvS设定，亨超本蝙，PWP）

by Cecilia_Stucky



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Bruce, Chinese Language, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sorry guys i can't write English that language is just so hard, Top Clark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia_Stucky/pseuds/Cecilia_Stucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第一次发帖…第一次写超蝙…第一次就开车（x 结果开成了自行车，小学生文笔，请不要大意的用留言打我！<br/>二设，CK和在大战之前分手了。什么？你说戒指？我不管我不管QAQ<br/>想过很久是用漫画/动画设定（因为窝只看过动画orz）还是用BvS。但是发现看过那么多动画，反而把握不好人物性格和设定。反而BvS中比较详细。所以用BvS设定。年龄差年下什么的不要太美好</p>
    </blockquote>





	【超蝙】控制权（BvS设定，亨超本蝙，PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次发帖…第一次写超蝙…第一次就开车（x 结果开成了自行车，小学生文笔，请不要大意的用留言打我！  
> 二设，CK和在大战之前分手了。什么？你说戒指？我不管我不管QAQ  
> 想过很久是用漫画/动画设定（因为窝只看过动画orz）还是用BvS。但是发现看过那么多动画，反而把握不好人物性格和设定。反而BvS中比较详细。所以用BvS设定。年龄差年下什么的不要太美好

“超人？”布鲁斯穿着睡衣盯着门前的那个深夜不请自来的访客，对方还穿着他下葬的那身衣服，沾满了泥土，带着堪萨斯新鲜泥土的气息。  
复活节，死而复生的神，耶稣。  
严格来说，即使被阿福抚养长大，布鲁斯不是一个虔诚的基督徒，尘世早已磨去了他对神的幻想，多年来的经历也让他不再相信一个未知而全能的力量。但此时此刻，他的第一个想法就是这个典故，纵使对方穿着落魄，神色疲困，与圣经中的神子没有相像之处；于三天之后复生的弥赛亚，慈祥的、悲悯的，拯救人类的。  
“其实，我更愿意让你叫我那个人类的名字。”克拉克·肯特笑了，深色疲惫。布鲁斯侧身让对方进楼，已经提着灯下楼的阿尔弗雷德（天知道他怎么知道有一个访客来了）。

“我知道你有很多问题，但是别，不是现在。从堪萨斯到歌谭来，对一个名义上的死人来说还是要花不少力气的，尤其是我现在还没有完全恢复。”克拉克用这句话堵住布鲁斯的嘴，纵使他有很多疑惑，对着一个如此虚弱的超人，他此刻也说不出口。  
阿尔弗雷德带着克拉克到了一个客房，已经铺好的床单一尘不染，所有生活用品一应齐全。布鲁斯忍不住觉得阿福全知全能，自己怎么没发现他把自己隔壁的房间布置成这种样子并且保持？  
“克拉克少爷，您就在这里将就一晚吧。其它事情我们明天有大把时间来讨论。”阿福用一个眼神制止了布鲁斯想要说出口的话，布鲁斯只好耸肩默认，看着阿福安置好克拉克，道过晚安，回到自己的房间。

==========

“你如何控制自己？”布鲁斯坐在自己的床上，问那个年轻人。在他们各自入睡半个小时后，那个外星人不请自来的敲自己房门，还在外面喊：“我听得到你的心跳，布鲁斯，你也睡不着。我现在还有点不能控制自己的超级听力。”完美的甩锅让布鲁斯无话可说，还有——他们两个人什么时候熟悉到能够互叫名字的程度？  
不过最终他还是让那个氪星人进了自己的房间，并且发展到现在这个样子——对方坐在沙发上，自己坐在床上聊天，仿佛他们只是两个朋友，在无眠的夜晚消遣。

“你如何和路易斯·莱恩做爱？”布鲁斯突然问到。克拉克没有回答。布鲁斯继续追问：“你如何在那种情况下控制住自己？”他感觉自己有些残忍，但蝙蝠侠一向都是残忍的，不是吗？“你是如何不把她的骨头捏断？”  
“我…我……”很显然，那个年轻人没有受到过如此质问，那个外星人，不知道是不是布鲁斯的错觉，脸红了。布鲁斯此刻的心情很微妙，在你知道对方是一个外星人的情况下， 看他做出如此人性化的举动总会有种违和感。  
“别告诉我你没有和他做过爱。”他冷笑，甩出来这么一句话。看到对方睁大的眼睛（有一个类人的举动），布鲁斯·花花公子·韦恩顿悟了。  
“你真的没有和那个女记者上过床？”  
“我……”  
“是因为你无法相信自己吗？”布鲁斯站起来。“不相信自己的控制能力，生怕自己非人的部分站了上风。”

此时两个人的距离已经非常近了，布鲁斯都可以感受到对方的呼吸声——又一个类人的行为。  
“布鲁斯，我和路易斯分手了。”克拉克慢慢地说说。“在我还没有'死'之前，那场大战中我们只是朋友。”  
“哦？”布鲁斯挑眉，这是个有意思的消息，毕竟谁都看得出来小记者对路易斯·莱恩的迷恋。  
“我们只是…我只是对她迷恋罢了。我从我的家乡来到大都会之后，星球日报的记者是我第一份正经工作，迷恋上一个干练强大的女同事不是什么新奇的事情。但是…只是迷恋而已，布鲁斯，那不是爱情，迷恋不会长久。”  
“所以你现在单身？正巧，我现在也单身。”布鲁斯已经走到了克拉克，两人都穿着沐浴之后的睡袍。克拉克没有说话，气氛突然变得暧昧。

你知道是谁先吻上去的。嘴唇贴上了嘴唇，如同破碎的镜子找到了另一半，仿佛它们天生就应该在一起。刚开始很纯洁，纯洁的不像是布鲁斯·韦恩的风格，只是唇与唇的触碰与试探，点到为止。布鲁斯在心里感叹着年轻人的没有经验，然后伸出了舌头，撬开了外星人的牙关，长驱直入。  
在刚开始，他掌握着主权，舌头在对方的口腔里攻略城池。  
“我倒想知道韦恩先生失去控制是什么样子？”克拉克在亲吻的过程低语。“毕竟蝙蝠侠看上去并不像是会失去控制的人，而布鲁斯·韦恩，花花公子，从不留情。”  
“那就得看你的本事了，小记者。”布鲁斯在亲吻的间隙嗤笑，看不出来超人也有这么腹黑的一面。“我将会非常乐意今天晚上给你破处，只是这个方式不大常用而已。”  
“你怎么能那么确定你在上面？韦恩先生？”  
“那你要证明，外星人——提前说，不能作弊。虽说我很期待我们谁先让对方失去控制。”

突然之间，两个人的动作幅度大了起来，浴袍直接被扔到不知道哪块的地板上，两个人在沙发上亲吻、纠缠，布鲁斯向下亲吻氪星人的喉结，期望让这个没有经验的童子军快快缴械投降。  
突然间他被抱起来——没有技巧，全然的力量压制。他光溜溜的被一个光溜溜的超人抱在怀里，然后扔在床上。那个人间神祗的身子压上了他的，肌肉健结实，浓密的胸毛刮挠着他的胸口。  
“我以为超人并不作弊。”  
克拉克喘着气——他还没有完全恢复体力，轻笑道：“超人已经死了，人们把他埋了【1】。现在没有超人。”  
童子军的口才超出了他的意料，布鲁斯想，而如果对方否认超人这个概念，那他就否认他的“非人”部分和“人类”的部分是分开的，而是一体的。在这种情况下，让布鲁斯当上面的？他可不想人工去势，而且还是用一种可能历史上绝无仅有的方式。  
布鲁斯偏头，用上了他花花公子的微笑，说：“让我看看你有多想要吧。”

“你…你会做吗？”布鲁斯在克拉克亲吻他脖颈时偏头，喘息着问。吐到皮肤上的热气让他浑身战栗，仿佛回到了青少年，那个仅凭磨蹭就可以满足的年代。  
“我真的没有做过。”年轻人诚实的回答，话语因为舌头身兼多职而含糊不清。“但是相信我，我学的很快——你可不能说我作弊，毕竟，我不能控制窝大脑的使用。”  
他随即身体力行的证明了他的话语，他的舔舐生涩而笨拙，牙齿碰到脖子上的血管让布鲁斯吸气。但是，随着他的舌头往下，他动的更为顺畅。布鲁斯感觉到自己的乳头被湿热的口腔包围，舌头在一点一点的舔舐乳尖，还力道正好的用上牙齿轻轻啃咬。  
虽然已经感觉到了一个火热坚硬的阴茎贴着自己的大腿，那个尺寸让布鲁斯咽了咽口水，但显然那个外星人明显没有失去控制，否则场面就太难看了。然而，布鲁斯觉得他快要失去理智了。托对方不用呼吸的福，克拉克可以轻而易举的专注在舔舐他的乳头上，布鲁斯深呼吸，闭紧牙关，免得发出什么自己不希望听到的声音。感觉到湿热的口腔离开了，发硬的乳尖挺立在略有些凉的空气中，布鲁斯张口想要抱怨。  
两指夹住那个挺立的果实，指尖轻轻抠挠顶端。抱怨化为一声喘息，隔了几秒钟之后布鲁斯才发现那是自己发出来的声音。  
“不…不要……”  
“不要停还是不要继续？”恶劣的逗弄，克拉克明显还保持着他怪异的幽默感。  
“继续，”布鲁斯努力让自己冷静下来。“我都快感觉无聊了。”  
阴茎突然被包裹。高热的潮湿口腔让布鲁斯倒吸一口气，手指抓着床单，另外一只手抓着外星人的头发想要再深入、再深入一些。  
“嗯…不错…天赋很好。”舌头划过顶端的小孔，口腔包裹住柱体，到达了任何一个需要呼吸的人类都不可能到达的深度。布鲁斯脚趾蜷缩，这太过了，太快了，这不应该。  
“超人……”  
“我以为你会叫我另外一个名字。”  
“克拉克…克拉克…嗯……”

口腔离开了，潮湿的吻印在了自己的额头上。两只腿被打开，布鲁斯夹住了对方的腰。一只手安抚性的摸了摸阴茎，随即带着前列腺液到达会阴，轻柔的摩擦，然后一点一点到达股缝，试探性的触摸那个无人触摸过的小穴。  
“床头柜第二个抽屉，润滑剂，保险套就不用了。”  
听到如此干脆的命令，那个外星人瞬间就把润滑剂倒在了手上，并探进去了一根手指。布鲁斯闷哼一声。  
“耐心，年轻人，我这个年纪的第一次可吃不消你的冲动。”  
知道自己对于外星人的吸引力，布鲁斯把腿分的更开，毫不遮掩的露出自己修理过的皮肤。  
“让我看看你能做什么。”  
两只手指进入自己，呈剪刀式打开，随即是第三根手指。不疼，但是很怪异，从来没有人触摸的地方被伸进去了三根手指，肉体碰到肉体的触感熟悉而满足。氪星人浓密的阴毛摩擦着布鲁斯的会阴，手指在体内碰到了一个点，酥麻感顺着脊柱在脑海里爆炸。  
“我可以吗，韦恩先生——布鲁斯？”  
“干，”布鲁斯喘息着，语音低沉。“干我。”

外星人突然坐了起来，布鲁斯还没有注意到就被翻了过来，膝盖与手肘支撑，腰被一双手扶着，臀部翘起，以一个极为羞耻的姿势跪趴在床上。  
“听说第一次这个姿势会轻松一些。”  
粗长的阴茎一点一点的、克制的进入到他体内，布鲁斯把脸埋在手臂上屏息等待。粗长炽热，远远不是手指可以比拟。当感觉到睾丸终于贴在自己臀瓣上时，仿佛过了一个世纪。  
“布鲁斯，呼气，放松。”  
“快点动，别废话。”布鲁斯即使在这种姿势下依然充满控制欲的说，感觉语气里充满情欲。  
之后便是天崩地裂。克拉克先是大大抽出，龟头堪堪卡在括约肌处，然后再重重撞入，睾丸打在臀瓣上发出极为羞耻的“啪”的声音，连带着润滑剂的抽插声，布鲁斯呻吟着把脑袋埋入枕头。身体晃动着，感觉阴茎在床单上方打着转、滴着水，叫嚣着得到关注。  
“唔…太，太过了……啊啊……”外星人仿佛受到了鼓励，他的双手抓的更紧，腰上肯定会留下淤青——然而此时此刻谁在乎呢？克拉克浅浅的抽查，速度越来越快，每次都撞击着他的前列腺。  
“啊啊…碰…快点…快点。”克拉克以超级速度干着布鲁斯，啪啪啪的声音重叠在一起，布鲁斯感觉全世界都化为乌有，只有自己，趴着，在被超人干着，在快感的海洋里遨游。克拉克的速度越来越快，一阵一阵电击般的感觉从下身传过来，他的脊背弓起，手指死死地抓着床单。当克拉克突然用一只手从下往上使劲撸动他的阴茎时，如同烟花在他脑海里爆炸，绚丽夺目。他大喊一声射在了床单上，有一些溅到了他的下巴。  
克拉克体贴地帮他翻过身，让他躺在床单上张着嘴度过高潮的余韵，一动不动的享受肠道的痉挛收缩。然后抽出阴茎，调整姿势。  
“亲爱的韦恩先生，我要继续了。”

依旧坚硬并且不见疲态的阴茎重新撞入了自己的后穴，完全不给括约肌一点休息的时间。克拉克推着布鲁斯的膝窝，让布鲁斯的膝盖骨碰到了肩膀，几乎把他折成两半。强有力的腰前后摆动，不断的撞入那红肿麻木的小穴。高潮过后的身体非常敏感，布鲁斯可以感觉到对方阴茎的长度、粗度，甚至能够感受到那上面盘起的血管。前列腺一次一次的被撞击，半软的阴茎流出前列腺液，克拉克腾出一只手开始揉搓他的胯下，故意用阴毛左右剐蹭他的会阴，身体前倾轻咬他的乳头，布鲁斯发现自己又勃起了。  
第一次，他怀疑起自己的年龄。

他的勃起无疑令克拉克兴致勃勃，对方粗喘着进出他的小穴，布鲁斯肯定哪里肯定已经红肿，可以感觉到括约肌被撑到毫无褶皱来包容一根来自氪星的阴茎。他的双腿被掰的更开，氪星人把他的膝盖架在自己的肩头，俯下身来低声问他：“韦恩先生，对我的服务您目前还满意吗？”  
“小心，年轻人。我的腰腿已经不再年轻了。”布鲁斯尽量维持着慵懒的语调抱怨，满意的看到对方的脸上浮现出一丝被激怒的神色。  
“韦恩先生，有没有人告诉你最好不要逞强？尤其是在你被别人干的情况下？”  
氪星人揽着他的腰把他抱起来，为了维持平衡，布鲁斯迫不得已的深处双臂围住对方的脖子。他此刻双腿打仗坐在氪星人的腿上，姿势的改变让阴茎更加深入体内，龟头也因此擦过了前列腺，又麻又痒的感觉让布鲁斯发出一声呻吟，两只手挠着克拉克的后背。  
“没有人…唔…快点动，克拉克…快点动……”  
氪星人如他所愿。

对方把他扶起来，龟头留在洞口，又松手让他随着地心引力落下去，重重碾过前列腺的龟头让布鲁斯惊呼，他紧紧的抓住对方的头发，把自己的乳头送到了对方嘴边。  
克拉克用牙齿衔着左边的乳头，慢慢的碾磨，舌头舔舐乳晕发出渍渍的声音。强有力的腰摆动，把他的阴茎一次一次送入布鲁斯体内，使劲碾磨着前列腺。  
“啊…再快点，旁边也要…嗯…很舒服……”  
布鲁斯腾出一只手想要摸摸自己的阴茎，那个可怜的、坚硬的家伙被夹在他和克拉克腹肌的中间，留下一道道水痕。然而他的手被克拉克拍掉了。  
“我想看看你能不能光靠被插就射出来，韦恩先生，一次前列腺高潮是普通人一辈子都享受不来的。”  
布鲁斯怒视着克拉克，然而他知道这并没有什么威慑力，尤其是在右边乳头被他的指腹摩擦，痒痒的感觉让他蜷缩脚趾。  
外星人完全占了上风，他用牙齿摩擦布鲁斯的乳头，左手碾过另一边的乳头。底下的阴茎保持着非人的频率往上抽插，把布鲁斯的呻吟撞的断断续续的。  
“啊…快到了…要到了…继续……”  
随着克拉克的手突然用看不清的频率使劲摩擦他的会阴，碾过他囊袋下那块光滑的区域。随着一声“操你的，超人”，布鲁斯再一次尖叫着射了出来，感觉脑子都随着精液喷射出去。前列腺高潮来的激烈而漫长，他的手死死的抓着对方的后背，牙齿咬紧对方的肩头来抑制自己放荡的吟叫。

当他醒来时已经躺回了床上，后穴黏腻的触感提醒他发生了什么。他尽力维持着表情向坐在自己旁边的克拉克怒目而视：“你射在了里面？”  
那个外星人无辜的耸耸肩：“你又没让我用保险套。再说了，我是想抽出来的，但是你夹的太紧了。”  
布鲁斯气结，阴沉的说：“抱我去浴室，在浴缸里放好热水。”

============  
“韦恩先生，你知道什么时候一个人会最容易失控吗？”  
“布鲁斯。”他提醒道，靠在浴缸壁上懒洋洋地享受外星人的服侍，泡泡抹遍了全身上下，克拉克的手向他下半身伸去。  
“人们自慰的时候。”一只手指深入他被蹂躏了一晚上的后穴，他睁开眼睛看着克拉克。  
“因为自慰的时候你不用顾忌别人，自慰的时候你只用在乎自己，不会因照顾别人的感受而分心。所以通过观看一个人自慰，最容易知道对方失控时的表情与动作。”克拉克认真的说，停下来了手上的动作。  
布鲁斯坐起来，用花花公子的语气调笑着问：“所以，说着这些，是想看我自慰吗？”  
克拉克没说话，然而突然红了的脸颊证实了布鲁斯的话。  
布鲁斯在心里叹气，觉得今天一晚上羞耻心就爆表了，他稍微放了些水，只留下浅浅一层，在克拉克面前岔开双腿，向后靠在浴缸壁上，闭上眼睛，开始抚摸自己的阴茎。  
已经休息一段时间的阴茎很容易就硬了起来，在他人面前自慰的暴露感与羞耻感更容易让布鲁斯兴奋起来，然而即使闭着眼，他都能感受到克拉克露骨的视线黏在他的身上，和他的两腿之间，他都怀疑下一秒被热视线人工去势。  
“嗯…很喜欢？”他半闭着眼问道，听到克拉克粗喘的声音。  
“韦恩先生……”克拉克突然抓着他的一只手。“其实…你还可以用今天新学到的方式。”  
那只手不容置疑的带着他的手往下，划过睾丸和会阴，来到了他的后穴。克拉克缓慢但是强硬的把布鲁斯的一根指头送了进去，连带着他自己的一根指头。  
“唔…这个方式…确实很有效。”布鲁斯依然闭着眼睛，既然什么事情都做过了，为什么不享受呢？布鲁斯·韦恩的生活准则之一。并且，他也乐于给年轻人一些指导，默许他做出这种类似于让他自己操自己的行为。  
克拉克轻车熟路的找到了他的前列腺——布鲁斯觉得他肯定用了透视，否则不可能那么快那么准的找到。克拉克又伸了一根指头进去，夹着布鲁斯的一根手指头去按压那个腺体，在他耳边轻轻说：“布鲁斯，学会了吗？接下来你就需要自己抚慰自己了。”  
“那就要看看你能不能控制住自己了。”布鲁斯轻笑。克拉克的手指退出，布鲁斯自己又伸了两根手指进去。手指在自己肠道里抽插的感觉非常怪异，当他碰到前列腺的那一刹那感觉浑身颤抖，另一只手抚慰的阴茎更加坚硬。当他摒弃了那些顾忌与羞耻，一切都变得享受起来。  
“嗯…克拉克…啊啊……”他呼唤着外星人的名字，企图让对方失去控制。他可以听到对方在他对面撸动阴茎，年轻人果然还是缺乏忍耐力。布鲁斯更加急促的呻吟起来，夹杂着对方的名字。  
“克拉克…嗯…没你的感觉好…唔。”  
到了最后，他已经发布出来什么有意义的话语了，他不知道自己在叫喊什么，也许夹杂着对方的名字，也许只是一大串无意义的、放荡的呻吟。撸动阴茎的手指越来越快，拇指拂过铃口；另外一只手在内壁上摩擦、刮挠着前列腺。随着一声“克拉克”，布鲁斯射在了浴缸里，一些粘在了小腹上，浊白色的液体浮在水中。布鲁斯喘息着，等待高潮的余韵过去。他感觉到温热的水洒在身上，克拉克重新把浴缸注满了水。

“布鲁斯…我还没有射呢。”克拉克看着他说，那双眼睛、外星的蓝色，惊艳而美丽，为什么他之前没有注意到呢？他叹了一口气。  
“好的，你赢了。小伙子，但是我可没有精力再被你干一发了。”  
“那么…能这样吗？”  
在意识到这句话的用意之前，他感觉到了一个炽热的东西贴上了自己的嘴唇，他张开眼睛看到了克拉克扶着他一根巨大的外星阴茎横在自己嘴边，龟头左右滑动，前列腺液布满了他的嘴唇，等待着进入他的口腔。  
他任命的张开嘴巴，让那根阴茎划了进来，因为知道对方不会被伤到，所以他没有费心控制自己的牙齿。刚开始有些笨拙——毕竟他布鲁斯·韦恩何时帮别人口过呢？蝙蝠侠更没有。然而在他的口腔适应之后，他开始逐渐熟练。用舌头划过柱体，用手撸动着没有吞进去的部分。他把阴茎退出来，向前舔弄克拉克的睾丸，满意的听到对方倒吸一口气的声音。他又恶劣的用舌尖划过顶端的小孔，秉持着“让对方最快射出来”的目的。他侧头亲吻了一会柱身，突然把大部分含在嘴里，直到顶到自己的喉咙，布鲁斯压下不适感，快速而下流的收缩口腔。克拉克立刻把阴茎拔了出去，然而已经有一些精液射到了布鲁斯的口腔。不算特别浓重的麝香味充满了布鲁斯的口腔，不算腥，考虑到对方已经很多天没有吃过食物了。喉结一动，布鲁斯把那些咽了下去。他可以感觉到还有一些精液挂在他的脸上，甚至有些粘到了他的睫毛，他吐出一点舌头，打趣道：“看不出来你第二次还能射那么多？”  
“布鲁斯…对不起，我不是…我不是故意的……”对方手足无措，就像一个人类20多岁的小伙子，为了自己莽撞的欲望而向对方道歉。  
“没事。”布鲁斯截住了对方的话语。“回你的床上吧，我的床上已经没法睡了。”

然而他们又在布鲁斯房间的沙发上来了一发，起因是布鲁斯在被克拉克抱着的途中总是煽风点火，而没有什么不应期的氪星人一把把他按在了沙发上，当那个刚刚在自己嘴里的凶器撞进了自己的后穴，布鲁斯不知道自己的心里有没有一点后悔。  
“我们这样算什么呢？”在抽插的间隙，布鲁斯问道。  
“嗯？”超人停住了，神色严肃的说。“我不知道，但是我不是那种随便和别人上床的人。”  
“但你怎么知道我不是呢？”布鲁斯反问。“我是花花公子。我把肉体和情感分的很清，所以放心，我没有玩弄过别人的感情。但是对于你我就不知道了，毕竟我们还没来得及足够的交流就先上了床。”  
“我们会解决的。”克拉克肯定的说，继续他的干人大业。

“我终会逝去，而你将永存。”在高潮的瞬间，布鲁斯的脑子里蹦出了这么一句没头没尾的话，在余韵里他感觉自己漂浮在海浪上，轻柔飘渺。他昏昏沉沉的脑袋不确定自己是否把这句话说出来了，因为那个外星人在余韵里吻他的耳垂，用气声说：“不，你将永存，布鲁斯。”  
不，我不会，我也不想。他在心里想，没有力气说话。  
“我…我不是伊卡洛斯【2】，纵然你是太阳。”布鲁斯轻轻的说，感觉这比浑身赤裸更让他感觉无所遮掩，不着寸缕是身体上的赤裸，他算不上讨厌——至少不是和克拉克在一起的时候；但是让他如此直白说出内心所想？蝙蝠侠不会适应这种感觉。  
克拉克轻笑，吻他的嘴唇：“不，你才是我的太阳。”他借用伊卡洛斯的典故和作为氪星人的双关让布鲁斯笑了：“看是不出来小镇男孩还如此伶牙俐齿。”  
“你可别忘了我是一个记者。再说了，保持低调是一个超级英雄的必修课程——当然，保持高调同样。”  
布鲁斯笑了，他们在深夜调情，在自己的房间，自己的床上，身上还有着情欲过后的残留。多么普通，外界的一切都远去。这一刻，他不是蝙蝠侠，那个在暗夜活动的义警；对方也不是超人，那个神之子，能瞬间杀了他的人。他们只是  
然而这是虚幻的、不真实的，他们在这个充满苦难与战乱的世界抓紧时间来享受欢愉，然而那终究是短暂的、不长久的。当太阳升起之后，会带来所有那些尚未被解决的问题。克拉克·肯特，超人，花花公子，蝙蝠侠。所有的那些棘手的问题与世人的无知。布鲁斯叹气，他感觉自己的头发肯定会很快就白了。为什么小镇男孩要选择回来呢？既然他已经亲眼见证了世人的无知、丑陋与虚伪，为何不找一个安静的地方——堪萨斯就行——安安稳稳的度过余生？  
“你为何要回来呢？”他不解的问，看着自己身旁的人——神。“我能理解你对生命的渴望，然而世界是如此丑陋——”  
“——没有人愿意起死回生【3】。”克拉克轻轻的念出后半段话，看到布鲁斯略惊讶的眼神，他耸了耸肩。“我可是一直生活在人类之间，看过一些文学没有什么奇怪的吧。”  
“没有，只是…只是如此抽象的文学作品和超人的形象好像有些不搭边……”布鲁斯喃喃道，克拉克笑着亲吻他的脸颊。  
“但我不止是超人啊，我还是一个文字工作者。而且…布鲁斯，”他慢慢的说出那个名字，最后那个音节拖得老长，似是在品味那个发音。“我不是人——而且，你不丑陋。你是这个世界的美好之处，为了你我也愿意回来。我将死了又死，已明白生是无穷无竭的【4】。”  
布鲁斯闭眼，叹了一口气，知道自己栽在了这个年轻（外星）人的身上。

======

第二天早上，看到他脖子处的吻痕，阿尔弗雷德挑眉，说：“布鲁斯老爷，看起来你们度过了一个非常精彩的夜晚。说实在的，如果您能够早点说，我这个老人家也就不会布置另外一个房间，而是直接会让有情人们谁在一个房间里。”  
布鲁斯忍着身上的不适，翻了一个白眼，觉得自己不仅昨天的纵欲程度如同青少年，现在也如同青少年一样幼稚。  
“相信我，布鲁斯老爷，你有一个外星男朋友是最不会让我惊讶的事情了。毕竟，我对您伴侣性别的要求早就被您异于常人的固执给磨没了，我唯一希望的就是您能够追求自己内心所想，而不用在乎其它。”  
“其它？哼。我的生命装不下那么多东西。”  
“不，布鲁斯老爷，我必须得说你的生命史如此精彩，超过别人几辈子的经历，就连超人那个年轻小伙子也未必赶得上。”  
布鲁斯觉得他的管家一定是和那个氪星人串通起来对付他。  
“只能活一次，就和根本没有活过一样【5】。”阿尔弗雷德轻声念叨，布鲁斯无奈的摇了摇头：“阿福，我记得你没有当过记者？”  
阿福对他眨了眨眼：“哦，布鲁斯老爷，你怎么知道我没有呢？再说了，就算不是记者，也可以享受阅读的美妙滋味。”

======  
第二天傍晚，他们在客厅里吃完饭，正围着壁炉攀谈，其中夹杂着克拉克的傻笑、布鲁斯的白眼和阿福的不动声色。庄园警示系统告诉他们有访客来了。一个小男孩。  
他们一起去打开门，一个看上去13岁左右的小男孩在门口。一看到布鲁斯，他惊讶的说道：“蝙蝠侠和…超人？”  
布鲁斯和克拉克对视，都在对方眼中看到了疑惑。  
“对不起，我忘了自我介绍了。”那个男孩搓了搓手，有些紧张的笑了，“我叫提姆，提摩西·德雷克。”

 

===============END===============

注1：“The bat is dead. Bury it.”梗。自嘲，因为实际上“死”的是大超，而世人埋葬了他。  
注2：伊卡洛斯。希腊神话里的人物，飞的离太阳太近死了（没错就是这么简单粗暴的注释）。  
注3：“世界是如此丑陋，没有人愿意起死回生。”米兰·昆德拉《生命中不可承受之轻》第五卷·19  
注4：“我将死了又死，已明白生是无穷无竭的。”泰戈尔《飞鸟集》第281首  
注5：“只能活一次，就和根本没有活过一样。”《生命中不可承受之轻》第一卷·3


End file.
